Ramparts
by themonument343
Summary: Riley's a doctor and a cop falls in love with her. Will she love him back? *Rated T for cussing in some chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: themonument343 here, nuts to my old story. I decided to make a new story, just visit my profile for the old one. Why did I make a new one?**

 **I felt lazy to update that story.**

 **I skipped. Now Riley is at 28 years old. Having been an accredited paediatrician.**

 **As I mentioned in my old story, she and her family moved to Southern California. In Los Angeles to be exact.**

 **And of course, I paired Disgust and Anger here. *or not!***

 **Inside Out courtesy of Pete Docter and Pixar Animation Studios.**

"Tick, tock, tick, tock." Joy counted and waited. She handled dream duty for the night. Although she felt queasy and tired, her usual energetic attitude prevented her from falling asleep. She was excited for Riley's first duty as an accredited doctor. Riley has always loved being around children, an attitude which completely came out of nowhere, which started from when she used to babysit for their neighbor's 4 year-old Turkish twins, Enes and Atakan, born to migrant parents. That's when her interest in Turkey fuelled up, because she was very close to the twins and their parents, who eventually taught her Turkish, in return.

"Mornin'." Disgust greeted after leaving her room from her sleep, to be followed by Anger, Sadness, and then Fear. Judging by Disgust's and Fear's eyebags they've had only few hours of sleep. Disgust wondering all night if there'd be a surgery and Fear worrying all night if some patient would die.

"Our little girl is now an accredited doctor. Finally!" Joy exclaimed in victory as all others cheered too, with Anger letting out a flame to well, you know, give a little light to the little ceremony inside Riley's head.

Meanwhile, Riley has finally awaken after the emotions did first, to look at her alarm clock at 7:00 in the morning. She then went out the door to be greeted by her parents who were preparing breakfast.

"Morning, Dr. Andersen!" Jill, Riley's mother, playfully greeted Riley, which made Riley blush a bit. Bill, her father, also greeted her.

"From this, to this!" Bill then showed pictures of a newborn Riley, to her toddler days, her 11th birthday picture blowing a candle, and finally her graduation portrait holding a diploma accrediting her as an official graduate of the university she attended. She took medicine for 5 years with an additional 3 years of residency at the hospital and it was on her birthday she graduated. She turned 24 on her graduation from college

After they had eaten breakfast, Riley took a shower, got dressed, and prepared the things she will need in her new office. She wore a teal blouse and a navy blue knee-length skirt with black 1.5-inch heels. Her office was a bit child-themed, since she's a paediatrician. A printed poster of Bing Bong, Riley's imaginary friend when she was still a toddler, has been pasted on the wall, modelled as a height chart. Her table is composed of her work desktop computer and other materials found in every doctor's table. And as they arrived at the hospital, Riley prepared for her first duty as an accredited doctor, however, her parents treated her like when she would be dropped off to school.

"Take care, monkey!" Dad waved goodbye, using the name that he used to call Riley during her little days. "If you need anything we'll be at your doorsteps in less than a millisecond!"

"See ya!" Riley then simply yelled in goodbye, as she entered through the sliding doors she reported to her department and signed in on the fingerprint scanner.

"ANDERSEN, RILEY N." **It's my fictional middle initial for her, unless she actually has one from Pixar's official sources. (A/N).** "08:54" the machine returned.

"Hmm, pretty early." Riley said under her breath as she marched towards her office and inserted her key and unlocked the door. She then placed her things under her table and turned her desktop on.

Meanwhile in headquarters

"You keep checking on your nails like they're your kids, little miss broccoli!" Anger barked.

"Ease up on the heat, little mister brick! You should worry about your own smoke than me checking on my beautiful nails!" Disgust bickered which then caused Anger's head to slowly light up and eventually he burst out BLUE flames, to which Disgust just simply took a bucket of water and threw its contents at him, causing him to hiss and cool down.

"Feeling better now?" Disgust quipped sarcastically.

"Pffft. Cooler now." Anger muttered while panting.

"That's great."

After 30 minutes of paperwork, Riley then accommodated to her first patient, or maybe just a visitor, a 2 month old baby boy named Nolan. She was surprised when she found out who the mother was.

"Ri-lee. Is that you now?" Riley recognized the face and much to her surprise. It's Meg. Her best friend from Minnesota and upon seeing her old friend, they both shrieked in surprise with Meg cradling the baby boy accompanied by a man in a police uniform who appears to be Meg's husband.

"Is that... YOUR SON? You're a mother now!? OMG, OMG" Riley shrieked to which Meg simply smiled, "Yes. Not that I'm already a mother, I'm also a Californian too, and this is Roy, my fiancée. He proposed to me in the maternity ward after I gave birth to this little guy. We've been in a relationship for 5 years, but we did something premarital and this bundle of joy came."

"Yes, Police Officer II Roy Nielsen, Los Angeles Police. At your service." Roy laughed and then he added, "I work in Shootin' Newton."

"Danger must be your life, huh?" Riley laughed.

"Well, I eat danger for dinner." Roy replied laughingly.

"So when's the wedding?"

"To be announced. But to be honest we really don't know but we'll first have a civil."

"Mmkay." Riley said. "So, are you here for a check-up or what?" Riley then quipped.

"Nah, we just heard you're now a commissioned doctor and we decided to drop by to say congratulations." Meg concluded and then she dropped a paper bag containing a slice of cheesecake.

"Mmm, thanks. This is actually my first day as a commissioned doctor." Riley said. "If you need your baby to get checked, just drop by anytime between 09 to 05." Riley added. "What's your son's name anyhow?"

"Nolan."

"Can I cradle him?"

"Here you go, he's a delicate kid!" Meg laughed as she handed the baby to Riley and the 26 year-old woman held the baby in her arms. She rocked him and she cooed to herself "I wish I had a son like you.."

In headquarters, Joy was so amazed at the baby that she pressed numerous buttons on the control panel, in which, Anger and Joy pushed the levers, which triggered Riley's aggression to cuteness of the baby with a playful expression on her face.

"That's one cute bundle of joy!" Joy cried, to which Anger said "Ach! Now that's what triggers aggression!"

And at the same time, Sadness pressed some buttons on the panel, which made Riley think if she would ever have a son like Nolan.

"Thanks for dropping by! And Roy, take care on the streets!" Riley waved goodbye and at the same time, handed over the baby to Meg. Riley had just watched End of Watch with her colleagues the week before, which made her aware of the LAPD's Division 13 and how dangerous things get in that area.

 **I had a writer's block for like a week, so I decided to discontinue my previous story and make a new one out of scratch. Thanks for reading :)**

 **Your suggestions and comments are highly appreciated. I'm an inexperienced writer so some little piece of advice or comment will do ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made another chapter. How could I? At least I'm outta writer's block. Haha.**

 **Enjoy, fellas.**

 **P.s. "Someone call the doctor" is a reference to a lyric in a Kpop song, Overdose (not a Kpop fan tho)**

At the diner across the hospital where LA city cops frequent along with hospital staff, Riley and a couple of her colleagues came in on their lunch break, where Riley suddenly falls into someone who could be "special".

"Alright, since Riley had only a handful this morning, let's have more today!" Joy then pressed buttons on the control panel causing Riley to feel hungry, but not as hungry as if she came from fasting.

"Gosh, I'm starving, I wonder what they have..." Riley said to her friends, since she had eaten only a handful at home.

Riley and her 4 colleagues, Sandra, Barbara, Lyudmila, and Maya then proceeded to their seat, where a waiter quickly approached and handed out menus, at the same time

"So girls, what are we having today?" Barbara Velasco, a 29 year-old Puerto Rican paediatrician colleague of Riley, asked.

They then said their orders and then Lyudmila Yazova, a 28 year-old Russian born to an immigrant family who works as a paediatrician like Riley, called the waiter and placed their orders.

Meanwhile in headquarters

"Ugh, did I just see on the description of her food that there's broccoli on the steak? What a phony!" Disgust cussed, causing her to press some buttons on the control panel, making Riley think twice of what she had ordered. She realized she's overlooked the description of her order on the menu and she wanted to call the waiter, only for Joy, in her head, to cut Disgust off and Riley just shrugged it off.

"Ladies, I'll just wash my hands" Riley then marched towards the bathroom. She was twiddling her thumbs on her phone, checking for e-mails and social network notifications. Having overlooked both doors, she unwittingly made her way into the male restroom, to which she bumped into a police sergeant who just washed his hands, causing Riley to trip, her phone dropping screen-first and her purse's bottom landing on a puddle of water.

"Woah!" The sergeant shrieked and both the lawman and the doctor looked at each other awkwardly, in which the Anger of the lawman burst out.

"You entered the wrong bathroom, gal! If you weren't busy on that stupid POS phone Instagramming or whatever you'd actually know you're entering the men's room!" The sergeant's Anger cussed, causing him to furiously push a lever only to be cut off by Sadness, who felt sympathy for Riley and handled the lever instead.

Meanwhile Riley's Disgust and Sadness handled the lever together, causing her to be a bit disgusted and embarrassed at the same time.

"I'm so sorry, miss, are you hurt?" The sergeant sympathetically asked, but at the same time, cringed to having seen a lady in the men's room. Then a yellow-coloured orb rolled down the metal tube in the sergeant's Headquarters, showing his first encounter with Riley.

"I'm okay... Oh shit, my screen's cracked!" Riley screamed a bit after discovering her phone's screen formed a little crack on the lower left corner as she helped herself up the floor and dusted herself a bit, much to Disgust being on the control panel, thinking she's a bit dirty.

"Uhm... You entered the wrong bathroom. This is the men's room." The sergeant said, then his radio broadcasted some police chatter afterwards."

"Sorry, officer!" Riley grinned embarrassingly as she left the men's room and marched for the ladies' room. She then washed her hands and returned to her seat, where their order was quickly placed on the table.

"Pretty quick, huh?" Riley quipped, then the sergeant passed by, looking at her from head to toe and returned to his table with his partner.

They then chewed on their meal and in between was a chitchat, until they finished.

"The bills are on me, ladies. No worries." Barbara then took out her wallet, pulled out an $50 bill and left, leaving a note saying "keep the change ;)"

"Roger, dispatch, 279 X-45 responding code 2 to report of~" The sergeant replied to dispatch on his radio, only to be cut off by Riley who accidentally bumped into him again while examining her phone's cracks.

"You again?" The sergeant recognized Riley, who stood dead on her tracks to which Riley replied, feeling embarrassed, "Yep."

"Look, officer, I'm really sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't looking~" Riley quickly added in a fast pace, to be cut off with a gentle "I'm sorry too, in fact I should be the one sorry, lady. I'm sergeant Lawson, by the way. Nathaniel Lawson." He then introduced.

It's Sadness and Fear behind the controls this time, to which Riley responded "Riley. Riley Andersen. I'm a paediatrician just at the hospital across." She pointed out.

"Police Sergeant I, Los Angeles Police Department. Rampart Division."

"Isn't your division with the so-called scandal or what?"

"Well, yeah. Our station had that controversy."

"Is that your partner? He looks Malay." Riley pointed out to Nathaniel's partner who was drinking a carton of apple juice.

"I'm Luis Posada, Filipino-Puerto Rican. I'm born to a Puerto Rican father and I was born here in L.A." They shook hands, and then Nathaniel, who then realized he had to respond to a domestic dispute call, simply told Riley, "Ri, I'll just be off for a while, okay? And don't call me sergeant or whatever, I have a name, just call me Nathan for short!" The lawman and the doctor furiously blushed at each other.

He and Luis then marched into their car and drove off without any lights or siren, to which it was a Code 2 emergency.

"That guy's kinda hot." Disgust, hands on the lever, muttered to herself.

"But you're hotter than blue flames!" Anger chuckled, only to get playfully slapped by Disgust, to which Fear squeaked "Ayyyyyiiiiiieeee" and Joy taking pictures of Disgust and Anger awkwardly together.

"You mean twat, do you think so?" Disgust blushed furiously, in which Anger replied "you do look so, sweet broccoli."

Riley and her colleagues then marched back to the hospital where they reported to their respective departments. As she came back to her office, she retreated to her seat and placed a water bottle next to her keyboard, as she pressed the start button on the CPU and logged on again after being locked for a while.

Meanwhile, in Lawson and Posada's patrol car, they were chit-chatting about what they had eaten, and Lawson's experience in the men's room. Luis is driving the car and Nathan is seated next to him, wiping the barrel of his shotgun.

"Holy fucking shit, dude, I didn't know that lass would actually cross my path back at the bathroom."

"Well, she's beautiful, she looks good for ya."

"I'm still thinking.."

They then pulled up on a house where the domestic dispute call was reported.

At 7 PM, it was some of the doctor's dismissal time, in which Riley left off. She was picked up by her parents whom she called.

"How was your day, Riley? How many kids have you accommodated to?" Her father asked, in which Riley is trying hard not to make any mention of Nathan, the cop she bumped into back at the diner.

"About 4. And Meg is in LA, he's getting married to a cop, and they have a baby already.." Riley groaned as her head was leaning on the window, trying to relax.

"Oh, nice! What's his name and how many months?" Jill asked.

"Nolan and he's 2 months old."

"Nice, any pictures?"

"None, unfortunately." After a quick 20 minutes of driving to their Tujunga house due to a rare light traffic along the way, they retreated into their home, in which Riley had changed into her house clothes, replacing her 1.5-inch heels with slippers and removed her touch of makeup, and proceeded downstairs for dinner.

"Seafood pasta? For dinner?! Holy bok!" Riley gasped at one of her favourite food next to pizza, seafood pasta which was spaghetti smothered in marinara sauce with headless prawns and 3 mussel fish on the side. ****Bok means "shit" in Turkish.****

"Made by _me_ specially for the monkey!" Bill joyfully replied, to which Jill cut off jokingly "You just bought the seafood, I made everything!"

"Okay mom, dad, whatever, the bottomline is that you both made it and it's delicious." Riley chuckled, and then they began to chomp on their meals like there is no tomorrow.

 **Decide if the last dialogue is a cliffhanger or what, but I'd say it's no cliffhanger, nothing much interesting on the last part I say.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. I just wanted to make it quick since I was feeling sleepy by the time I made this.**

 **~themonument343**


End file.
